The love of my life
by Lolitha
Summary: The war is over. Voldemort is defeated. Nine years have passed since Harry and his friends finished Hogwarts. Harry is the new minister of magic. He has a great family - lovely wife Ginny and a sweet little daughter Lilly. He has everything.. But... One day he accidentally runs into Cho Chang and everything changes. One glance at her and Harry's life flips up side down.. Review !
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-Honey, I'm home! – Harry announced casually as soon as he stepped into the house.

-I'm in the kitchen, darling! – came the answer.

Harry's now a completely different person. After graduating he married Ginny Weasley – Potter and year after that their daughter – Lily Potter – was born. He had all he needed: a family he adored, a wonderful two storey house in the outskirts and a job he loves – he is the new Minister of Magic. And the truth is – he was great at it. Since he had been chosen as the Minister crime rate lowered four times!

He put down his suitcase and went to the living room to see his little girl.

-Daddy, daddy! – a little girl with fire-like red hair and wonderful green eyes ran towards him.

**-**Hey! How are you my little pumpkin? – he asked picking up his daughter and kissing her on the forehead.

-Oh, what a precious family moment! – said Ginny – Harry's wife – clapping her hands loudly.

-Hi there, peaches! – he kissed his wife on the lips.

Yes, they really were a great family. He loved these two girls, they were all his life. He was so happy and felt really lucky to have them. Later, while having dinner, they talked about things.

-Honey, I have to leave for few weeks, I hope you don't mind? – Harry asked putting a piece of chocolate cake in his mouth.

-Leave? Where? – Ginny asked.

-Oh, as usual… I have some work to do. I'm meeting the muggle mayor on Monday and after that I have to go to Brussels, it seems that there has been an accident at a local ministry and they need help to restore it.

-But I still don't get it, why do you have to go? Things like this had happened before and workers from ministry did a great job fixing things up.

-I know, but this time it's different. Majenta, the local co – minister asked me to come myself. It seems he wants to discuss some private matters with me, you know that me and Majenta are good friends.

-Yeah, I do, but… He could come and visit us and…

-Ginny,-Harry interrupted her, - what is wrong with you?

-What do you mean?

-It's not the first time I leave, so why are so angry with it?

-I…I just have a bad feeling about this…

-Don't be silly. Everything is going to be fine,- he said kissing his wife on the forehead.

-But….

-Ginny, I have to go!

-Ok, ok…Don't get so upset about it… So when are you leaving?

-Monday… After meeting the muggle mayor.

-And when are you coming back?

-I don't know for sure, but it shouldn't take longer than two weeks.

-Oh, ok…

Later, when they were in bed Harry kissed Ginny's shoulder (that always turns her on) and whispered in her ear:

-Mmm?

-Mhm… - came her response as she turned around to face her husband.

They started kissing. Harry pulled Ginny's top over her head. Her fingers slipped under his boxers and he moaned.

-I love you, - Harry said.

-I love you too, - replied red- haired women underneath Harry.

After making love they both fell sound asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Monday morning Harry kissed his lovely wife and his beautiful little daughter and went off. Few minutes later he stepped out of a fireplace in muggle mayors office, stroking ashes of his new suit.

-Good morning, Charlie. – he greeted a tall blond man with a strong handshake.

-Oh, Harry, morning, - he replied shaking his hand.- So what's the problem?

-Oh, nothing serious. I just wanted to warn you about something.

-Sit down, - Charlie pointed at the armchair besides fireplace. Then he rang to his secretary,- Rebecca, I'm busy right now, let no one in, got it?

-Yes, sir, - came a lazy answer.

-So, tell me about it, - he asked Harry, after sitting down at his side.

-Well, as you know, since a have become the Minister crime rate reduced for four times, but… Everything is not as great as I would like. We already managed to catch all the death eaters and they are safely closed in Azkaban, but we have another problem right now.

-Oh, and what is that? - Charlie asked rising his eyebrow.

-Raging children. Some of death eaters had children raised in belief of Voldemort's might and eternal power, so now they feel tricked and started to attack the ministries all around the world.

-I see… Are we in danger?

-I don't think they would attack muggles, but there's always a risk left.

-So what do you offer?

-I offer you temporary protection, untill we catch those hooligans.

-What kind of protection?

-Well, I think it would be a good idea to infiltrate an aurora in your ministry and add a healer to your hospital staff just in case.

-Ok, I agree with the aurora idea, but why a healer?

-They might try to play with muggles handing them charmed stuff. If that would happen only a healer could help those poor people.

-Ok, I agree, if you believe that's necessary I agree.

-So everything's settled then?

-I believe so.

-Good, so I have to go now. I'll send someone over to arrange all of this.

-Ok.

-It was nice to see you again, Charlie.

-Nice to see you to, Harry.

-Good bye then.

-Good bye.

Harry stepped into Charlie's fire place and seconds later he stepped out of another one in Brussels.

-Harry! – came a voice out of a corner of the office.

Harry recognized that voice, it belonged to his good friend Majenta Longface – Brussels co-minister. Majenta was big plump man with a friendly smile and nice sky-blue eyes.

-Majenta! Nice to see you old timer! – replied Harry.

-Well, I'm not that old you know, - answered the man laughing.

-Ok, ok… No offence. So what's up?

-Sit down please,-he showed to an armchair by the big oak table. – Tea, coffee? Or maybe something stronger? – Majenta asked after Harry sat down.

-Whisky, please. With ice.

After they both were seated drinking whisky Majenta started to talk:

-Firstly, let's talk about the problems caused by those teens.

-So?

-They bombed the meeting room, sabotaged the kitchen and attacked Larry Clougebub right in front of the ministry.

-Ok, I can understand the attack on Larry Clougebub or what his name is…But how did they managed to get to the kitchen and the meeting room?

-That's the next problem I wanted to discuss with you. It seemed to me, that we have a traitor in here.

-Why do you think so?

-Well, those teens had a key to the kitchen and the meeting room.

-Or maybe you don't have a traitor inside, maybe you just have an asshole sleeping at his night shift? – Harry ironically answered.

-What? – Majenta was stunned.

-Yeah, I noticed that your guard was sleeping on his shift when I came.

-He did? Ok, maybe we don't have a leek.

-I think you don't. So tell me Majenta, what was the real reason you invited me over personally.

-This was the reason.

-No it was not. Majenta, don't lie to me, don't make me use legilimance on you.

-Ok, I admit this wasn't the reason. I knew Bob fell asleep that night… He told me the next morning…

-That's what I thought. So what's the reason?

-Em.. I…Me… Visalia left me.

-Are you kidding me? She adores you, why should she? – Harry was shocked. Visalia was Majenta's wife. They were married for 20 years.

-She fell in love with Monty.

-Monty? Your cook?

-Yeah. Can you imagine that? They had an affair for the last ten months.

-Oh my god. I'm so sorry.

-You shouldn't be, that's not your fault.

-But I was the one who recommended Monty to you.

-Yeah, but still, it not your fault. I was blind. I should have seen it.

-Don't be so hard on yourself, I myself would never believe that Visalia could fall in love with such a young man. After all she's almost forty and Monty is only twenty seven. How is that possible?

-She said, I didn't pay enough attention to her, that I was all in my work. That she felt lonely and Monty made her feel wanted. – his voice cracked.

-Oh, Majenta, I'm so sorry. If only I had known.

That moment they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

-Oh, Cho, honey! Come in, come in… I want you to meet someone! – Majenta wiped his eyes quickly and put on a painful smile on his face. – Harry, I want you to meet Cho Chang. She's new around here. I have just hired her to our ministry as the head of inapropriate use of magic department.

-Cho?

-Harry? Oh my god, it's been ages!

-Cho! You look absolutely wonderful!

-Oh, thanks! I have heard you were chosen as the Minister of Magic, actually I myself voted for you! But couldn't even imagine you would come here yourself.

-Yeah, thank you. – Harry blushed. – It's nice to see you again. You've changed so much.

-Oh, so you know each other? – Majenta was surprised.

-Yeah! We learnt at Hogwarts together. – Harry replied.

-And… Oh nothing…

-And what? – Majenta asked again.

- Oh, nothing… - Cho closed her mouth.

-Ok, I got to go now. Nice seeing you again Cho. Maybe we could have a cup of tea a bit later?

-Sure, why not?

-Ok, how about two o'clock?

-That's fine for me.

-At Tito's?

-Fine,- Cho smiled.

-Great, see you then. Good bye.

-Bye..

-Oh,- Harry cached on, - Good bye Majenta, nice talking to you, I'll drop over later.

-Bye, Harry,-Majenta waved helplessly.


	3. Chapter 3

At two o'clock Harry was sitting at the table by the fireplace at the Tito's. Tito's was his favorite café at Brussels. Its owner Tito Longfer was a nice small man and his lovely wife Leila was the waitress. The Longfers had it going on perfectly.

Harry was nervous though he couldn't understand why. After all Cho is his old school mate and it was nice to meet her again, that's all. So why was he so nervous about it then?

-Harry! – Cho sat down smiling.

She smelt heavenly, Harry thought in his mind. She smelled like cinnamon, vanilla and lily of the valley. The smell was a bit aggressive though very exotic, erotic even.

-Cho,- Harry greeted her.-Nice to see you again. Tea, coffee?

- Green tea, please.

-Hey, Leila! – Harry shouted loudly.

A little woman with a bright smile and friendly blue eyes came to their table.

-Harry! Nice to see you again! How's Ginny?

-Oh, she's fine, thanks for asking. By the way she asked for your almond cookie recipe.

-Oh, I'll write that down for you then. Oh, sorry,-she noticed Cho.

-Don't be silly, Leila. This is Cho Chang – my old school mate and a colleague. – he explained.

-That's what I thought, I just don't want to waste your time,-she smiled strangely. – So what can I bring you?

-Green tea for Cho and black coffee for me,-he ordered.

-That will be all? – Leila applied.

-Yes…for now..-Harry added.

-Got it.

-So where were we? - Harry asked Cho.

-You ordered me tea,-she smiled softly. – So, you're still with Ginny?

-Yeah… We got married after finishing school.

-Oh…-she sighted. – I didn't know that…

-Hmm… Sorry that we didn't invite you, I was meaning to, but…

-Ginny didn't want that? – she guessed correctly.

-Yeah… - he answered slowly.

-That's ok, I understand. I wouldn't exactly want an ex-girlfriend to be hanging around on MY wedding day, - she laughed. Harry felt a bit better.

-So, how about you? Are you married?

-I was… I'm divorced now.

-Really? Who did you marry?

-Seamus Finnegan.

-Seamus?

-Yeah…

-So what happened between you two that you divorced him?

-He cheated on me. – she said sadly.

-Oh, I'm so sorry… You must have loved him…

-Oh, don't be! – she said. – I used to think so, but my life is better off without him.

As she said that – Leila came with their order.

-Thank you Leila.

She smiled and went away…

-So, you have any kids? – Cho asked Harry.

-Mmm.. Yes I do, I have a daughter named Lilly.

-Lilly? After your mom, am I right?

-Yes, you are…

-And how old is she?

-Five.

-Oh…

-You have any kids?

-Yes… I have a daughter too.

-Really? What's her name?

-Sylia.

-Nice name… How old is she?

-Ten.

-Ten? But that means…

-Yeah…I got pregnant on my last term. That was the reason I married Seamus so soon. We got married a week after I finished school.

-But…Seamus didn't tell me…

-I asked him not to…I was ashamed.

-Ashamed? But why?

-I was ashamed because of the fact that I finished school with four months of pregnancy. That doesn't bring me honor does it?

-Yeah, I guess…

-You probably think I'm low or something…

-No! – Harry interrupted her. – I don't.

-Really?

-Really. And how was it?

-At first it was great, but later… after Sylia was born Seamus got cold… He didn't pay much attention to me. Year after Sylia's birth we divorced.

-Oh, I'm so sorry.

-Don't be! I'm happy now. But enough about me, what about you?

-What about me? - Harry didn't catch on.

-Are you happy?

-Yeah, I guess…

-You guess?

-Let's change the subject, ok?

-Ok, sorry, that's not my business.

-So… How do you get on? It must be hard raising your daughter alone?

-It was at first, but later… I meat Majenta, he offered me a place at his ministry. I agreed. Soon I gained money, bought a new house and moved here. Seamus sends us money and other stuff to Sylia. Once in two months he takes her to his place. We go on somehow… Sylia goes to Hogwarts next year… I'm going to miss her…

-I understand… -suddenly his phone peeped.

-Do I see muggle technologies in your hand Harry Potter?

-Yeah, it's a gift from Hermione, she likes to call me the old-fashioned way, - he laughed.

-Oh.. Aren't you going to answer?

-Nah… I'll call her later…

-Ok, -Cho smiled mysteriously.

-What are you smiling about?

-Oh, nothing… - and she did it again.

-Are you teasing me?

-No…. – she answered, but they both knew she did.

-So, how is Hermione? And Ron?

-Oh, those perfect love birds are just fine. You know they got married after scholl, right?

-No, but I always assumed they would. Those two were such a perfect couple.

-Yes… And they still are. They have six children, can you believe that?

-Oh? I guess big families run in the Weasley's genes, huh?

-I guess so. – Harry laughed. – And expecting their seventh. I swear, Hermione is going to explode one day. She's like constantly pregnant..

They both laughed.

-Well, as long as they are happy, that's all that matters, right?

-Yeah. They're very happy. You should see Ron, glowing and proud daddy. And Hermione is a wonderful mother.

-I heard she's a scientist as well now?

-Yes, she works as a potionist in saint Mungo's. And Ron works in the ministry of magic now. He is the head of criminal use of magic.

-Wow, those two had really hit it off.

-Yeah…

-How are the Weasleys holding up? They lost quite a lot of members of their family during the war…

-Better now, but it is still hard. Specially during the holidays, when you see all those empty chairs by the table…

-Poor mister and missis Weasley… So, you still spend holidays with them?

-Yeah. I don't exactly have any family of my own to visit, so we spend all the holidays with Ginny's family. Ron brings Hermione and all their kids. I swear it's a kinder garden there. You know the twins also got married. Both have children by now. Fred has four and George has two. Even Charlie got married to a secretary at the ministry. They have five kids. So… Me and Ginny are the only ones who only have one "blessing".

-Oh my god, those Weasleys. I am sure glad I didn't marry one. – Cho laughed out loud and Harry did too. – But I guess mrs. Weasley is very happy.

-Oh she is, she adores all her grand children.

-And how is Fleur?

-Poor girl. She's still single. Says she cannot find anyone as good as Bill. She tags along every year for the holidays, but I can see it is very hard for her. Specially seeing all those little Wealeys. You know, she wanted children… A lot…

-Poor girl. Well enough about the sad things. Tell me about you more. I heard you were asked to be the headmaster of Hogwarts?

-Yes. But I talked to Minerva, she decided to stay there. I was only offered the spot because she thought of leaving Hagwarts for good. Said it was too hard for her. But then she changed her mind. I was actually glad about that. I have never been good at teaching. Besides, I can do a lot more in the ministry.

-Yes, I believe you can. So I see your life worked out?

-It sure did.

-I am happy for you Harry. I hoped for it. You know raising Sylia all alone. As you can see my life didn't exactly play out the way I expected.

-Sorry to hear that, Cho.

-Oh well, I am ok now. I have a daughter I adore, a great job. Seamus's parents are very supporting. Mine too.

-Glad to hear that.

-Oh, look at the time! – Cho grabbed her purse. – I have to go, it's time to get Sylia back from Seamus, it was his turn to be with her. But…it was so fun meeting you again…Maybe we could… maybe I could…see you again?

-Mmm… Sure! – Harry answered happily.

-So tomorrow at the park then?

-Ok, how about four o'clock?

-Four is fine. See you then.

She opened her purse and looked for her wallet.

-Don't worry about that, I'll get the bill.

-Oh, thank you. Good bye then.

-Bye,- Harry looked at her as she left the café. Later he paid Leila for the drinks and left too.

He had mixed feelings. For one, he was very sad that life has been so hard on Cho. Being a single mother can be hard.. But… He also felt quite happy that she was single and belonged to no one. Especially to an idiot like Seamus. He never knew how great she was. Harry saw that. When he found out those two were dating in Hogwarts, he watched Seamus closely to be sure he wouldn't hurt Cho. And he didn't. But he never cherished her enough, and that used to make Harry so angry. So now he was happy, Seamus no longer had any power over Cho.


End file.
